


Carey

by amy_vic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Abortion, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_vic/pseuds/amy_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All song titles (including the story title) are from Joni Mitchell's album <i>Blue</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Carey

**Author's Note:**

> All song titles (including the story title) are from Joni Mitchell's album _Blue_.

"_I'm frightened by the devil, and I'm drawn to those ones that ain't._" – A Case of You

She should have known better than to get involved with him. In the back of her mind, she really did know; she just didn't care.

So when he casually asked her if she wanted to grab a drink after work, she said yes. It ended up being more like four or five drinks, and sometime after he leaned in, slightly drunk, to kiss her, they ended up wrapped in her sheets, and she was moaning his name.

The next morning, she finds a note next to a fresh pot of coffee: 'Be careful, it's strong. I'll see you at work.'

~~~~~

"_Everybody's saying that hell's the hippest way to go._" — Blue

Their working relationship doesn't really change, and she's not surprised; he's still the boss, after all. Of course, he's now the boss who goes home with a co-worker nearly every day of the week, but even that doesn't change him. The only difference is that now there's a second toothbrush in the glass next to the sink.

Everyone knows, but no one says a word.

No one's really surprised when she bolts from an interrogation one day, and spends the next half hour in the ladies' room.

She goes home early, unsure of whether to cry with joy or anger.

~~~~~

"_Blackness everywhere, and little lights shine._" - This Flight Tonight

He leaves her at 2:30 on a Sunday morning, and the sound of the closing door wakes her up. She mistakes the sound for a break-in, and instinctively reaches for the loaded handgun kept under her pillow.

By 6am that morning, she knows that he's not coming back. The weapon returns to its place, and she gets up to take a shower.

She tries to tell herself that this was inevitable. By the time she leaves for work, she's managed to convince herself that this is true; that it never would have lasted between them.

She nearly believes it, too.

~~~~~

"_You're sad and you're sorry, but you're not ashamed._" – Little Green

She's cancelled this appointment three times already. She's been trying to convince herself that he has a right to know, that he should have a say in this choice. It should be their choice, she tells herself.

A little voice in her head reminds her that if he wanted to be here, he would be.

She hands the clipboard back, and sits down to wait. She fights the urge to run out the door half a dozen times every time someone comes within 10 feet of her.

15 minutes later, the nurse calls her name. This time, she doesn't hesitate.


End file.
